


Dawn on a Funeral Day

by paynesgrey



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-10
Updated: 2005-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If he wasn’t supposed to be with me, then where DID he belong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn on a Funeral Day

**Dawn on a Funeral Day**  
(Lyrics of the first two stanzas of “Dawn of a Funeral Day” by Tsunami Bomb, on The Definitive Act album)

She felt smoke-miasma sting her nostrils raw, lightly coated with the smell of her friends’ blood.

The monster tempted her, outstretching his hand, “Miko.”

Biting on bloody lips, she squeezed the gem hard in her hand. She didn’t believe it had ended like this.

The monster lunged at her, and she made a wish that was swallowed in black. Whatever she wished for, she couldn’t be selfish and wish for her friends back. With Naraku still alive, she could only wish that the world would be safe.

 _‘Did you ever realize there are no stars in the sky?  
Because they’re on the ground  
The air is brown  
We’re trapped in this town ...’_

  
~*~

Everything she had come to know for two years was now over. She had already said goodbye to her other friends, and one person remained that she had to see before leaving this time. Leaving this person behind was the hardest thing for her to do.

She had never prepared herself for it, thinking HE would be the one person left with her. That he would take her hand after a well-fought battle, smile at her, and return to her side in her conception of forever.

But he couldn’t, his ashes were buried underneath rock and clay. He returned to bones and left her without even saying goodbye.

She stared down at fresh grave soil thinking that he was still here, even if he was without flesh. She inhaled the chilled summer air and then let herself fall heavily upon the ground. She laid stomach-down into the cold soil that began to warm from her heated body. She craned her neck slightly as tree branches whispered to her. He was buried under the tree that had held so many memories for both of them.

Suddenly, she began kissing the dirt, and as she did, she felt a pulsing itch between her legs. She couldn’t describe how badly she wanted him now that he was gone.  
She felt robbed, cheated out of being able to touch and kiss him as she wanted and waited to do with him in the end. She muffled a sob against the soil.

She tasted dirt in between her teeth and underneath the sensitive flesh of her tongue.  
“Sit,” she whispered. The dirt beneath her eyes and cheeks began to form like mud.

 _‘Let me go – I can’t breathe  
I drag myself through the debris  
I never felt more alone on this starry road._

She felt her body being peeled from the top of Inuyasha’s grave. Strong arms lifted her, carrying all her weight. She looked at nameless male faces as they carried her over to her remaining friend of this era.

“You must go home now, child,” the old miko said.

With her head hanging low, Kagome weakly nodded. The kind men that braced her hesitantly let go as she stood on weak footing. She knew Kaede was right. But she wanted to know why ...

 _‘The air is warm but I feel gray  
The chill of dawn on a funeral day  
(I lie in unrest) While heavy dirt falls to my chest  
(I fade away) And the hollow phantoms stay.’_

“Kaede, he was supposed to belong with me,” She tasted salt and dirt in her trembling mouth. “If he wasn’t supposed to be with me, then where DID he belong?”

Kaede gazed sympathetically at the girl’s desperation. And before Kagome slipped into the forever-well, Kaede said, “Within your memories.”  



End file.
